Cult of Zanar
The Cult of Zanar is the primary force that the party goes up against in the Solar Rising campaign. The cult starts off with 10 members,who grow into the leadership as the cult begins to grow its global influence.Their primary goal is to carry out the plans set forth by Zanar, a Solar Angel who sits on King Esclaive's Grand Council who has plans to take the throne for himself, and then put an end to the Blood War using Mortals as his soldiers. They are also known as the "Order of Zanar" during the Solar Rising Campaign. Anyone who worships Zanar, but does not belong in the order are considered "Followers of Zanar" Orgins The Cult of Zanar had its beginnings during the Second Angelic Intervention in the Blood War while Alderin worked in the intelligence division of the Celestial Army. Alderin occasionally performed work for Zanar, one of the members of the Grand Council. After showing stellar performance during these missions, Alderin was recruited into Zanar's special operations unit, as well as his personal guard along side her brother Mykiel, who was moved up to the unit from a field commander's position. During the time that Alderin served Zanar she became wholly devoted to him, and after the Intervention ended and she was released from her duties she formally founded the cult with Mykiel and Aldel, another member of Zanar's unit in order to help Zanar further his personal Adgenda. Member Recruitment and the First Betrayal As The Cult started assisting Zanar with his goals, they quickly learned that they would need to recruit new members. The first non-aasimar member was Dayrath, a High Elf from Nythsari who specialized in researching into the side effects of infusing magic into the creatures of the material plane. The cult also started converting locals in various towns and villages they visited to followers of Zanar, while not officially allowing them in as cult members. Shortly after the recruitment of Dayrath, The Cult suffered their first betrayal as Aldel left the group for reasons unknown. They have been hunting Aldel down ever since, and have put a bounty on his head. Growing the Ranks and the Second Betrayal After dealing with the betrayal, the group continued with member recruitment, having Sorrow join shortly after during a trip to the Shadowfell, where she was banished for her crimes against the Celestials during the war. She made a deal to serve the cult in order to be released from the Shadowfell. Jorthal joined the cult after his hometown was attacked. After making a few trips to various mountain ranges for recruitment, the Cult of Zanar recruited Morkal, Fu, and Palath within a year. After those three were recruited, Emmaline was recruited after she sought the group out. They met a man named Cedric. Another healer who wanted to join The Cult, but did not posses sufficient power. The Cult promised he would be allowed in once he gained the aptitude with magic that The Cult wanted. The second betrayal happened after Jorthal learned the truth of his powers. He attempted to leave the cult, but was attacked by Sorrow, Emmaline and Mykiel. He managed to escape and has been on the run from them since. Implementing Final Plans Dayrath was working on his magical experiments regarding infusing mortal creatures with the powers of magic while the rest of the group was recruiting followers. The results of these experiments was Himo. A Wood Elf who was promised power for joining the cult. He gained the ability to use and control magic. The Cult was gaining a larger influence in the Kingdom of Norden, and moved a secondary headquarters within the capital. Alderin and Mykiel brought Himo out of the temple to allow him to test out his new powers. This resulted in the Party attacking them during the prologue of Solar Rising, and the resulting battle burned down large portions of the forest. The Cult replaced Jorthal with Cedric as a healer once he had gained sufficient power. Category:Religion Category:Factions